A New Package for the Host Club!
by foxy-chan14
Summary: Naomi is new to Ouran Academy. So when her cousin Haruhi introduces her to the Host Club, her year becomes more exciting. I put my OC in there, and the ship is OCxTwins.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**So this is my new fanfic. There's nothing I really have to say about it, only that it does include my OC and that the ship is OCxTwins.**

**Sorry its so short as well. I promise there will be longer chapters later.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I stared up at the large school building, my heart racing. The giant clock tower hid the sun. The cherry blossom trees swayed in the wind, the petals falling down like snow. Students walked and chatted amongst each other as they walked around the building.

I was shaking. I couldn't believe I was finally here! Ouran Academy, the most prestigious school in all of Japan. It's only for rich kids, but I was accepted because of my high grade point average. Plus, I'm a transfer student from America. My parents died in a car accident, and I have to live with my cousin Haruhi Fujiyoka in Japan. This was the best school I could go to, so here I am.

"Naomi!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around to see a brown-haired boy in a blue suit jacket and black suit pants (the male school uniform) running toward me. As he got closer, I took a better look at him. That's when I recognized him—or should I say, HER.

"H-Haruhi?" I gasped as the girl approached me. She gave a small laugh. "Yep, that's me," she said. I looked at her. This couldn't be my cousin Haruhi.

"Wow, you look... different," was all I could bring myself to say. "Me? Look at you," she said as she hugged me tight. "Last time we saw each other, you were three years old!" I laughed at her remark. Its true, we haven't seen each other for thirteen years. I kinda missed her, even though we would video chat practically twice a week. She would tell me all about what was going on in Japan, and I would tell her about America. But after her mom died, she stopped calling me. I guess she was too upset to talk to anyone.

We both walked into the large school talking. Haruhi told me how when she came to Ouran, she was mistaken for a boy. She told me about the club she had to join because she broke a special vase that cost eight million yen. The club was called the Host Club, and she shivered at the name. "What's wrong?" I asked confusedly. "Well," she began as we approached a large door. Above the door, the sign read 'Music Room #3'. As Haruhi opened the door, she quickly shut it, quietly whispering to herself. "I don't know if you really wanna meet these guys," she said with exasperation. "They're kind of a handful." Then she looked at me from head to toe.

My blonde, curly hair was pulled into two low pigtails with red ribbons. I wore a red and white short sleeved hoodie over a bright yellow tank top. Baggy ripped jeans stretched from my waist to my knees. I had my old dirty Converse sneakers on. And to top it off, I had a small backpack slung over my shoulder. I looked like an average American sixteen-year-old girl.

Haruhi sighed. She turned back around and opened the large door. As rose petals escaped into the hallway, I took a deep breath and walked into Music Room #3.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, very sorry about this chapter being so short, I'm still an amateur writer. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and do try to be honest!<strong>

**~Foxy-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter 2 has arrived! And pretty fast too... XD **

**Anyway, this chapter is a little longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Welcome," six boys said simultaneously as Haruhi and I walked through the door into Music Room #3. Rose petals fell from the ceiling, making the scene look absolutely beautiful. Haruhi sighed as a tall blonde boy approached me. "Haruhi, is this your cousin that's transferring here?" he asked with a sweet smile. I nodded shyly.

Suddenly, the boy tackle hugged me. "She's so adorable!" he exclaimed. He squeezed me so tight that I could barely breath. "Tamaki-senpai, you're gonna suffocate her!" Haruhi yelled as the boy slowly let go of me. I took a few deep breaths and regained myself.

"Sorry about that," he said embarrassingly. "I guess I got a little carried away there. Well, I guess I'd better introduce myself." He took my hand and bowed. "My name is Tamaki Suoh, and I am the prince of the Host Club!" He gave my hand a small kiss. "And who might you be, princess?"

"Oh," I said, blushing. "M-My name is Naomi. Naomi Wendall." Tamaki stood up as a taller black haired boy wearing glasses came up to me. "I am Kyoya Ootori, the vice president," he said with a sweet smile. "Don't let that smile fool you," Haruhi whispered in my ear. "He's nicknamed the Shadow King for a reason." I looked up at him once she said that. Now he looked more intimidating than before.

Suddenly, two boys crept up behind me. They were obviously twins, given the fact that they looked exactly the same. "Hello, newcomer!" they said at the same time. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," the one on the left smiled. "And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," the one on the right said with the same smile. "And let's play the Which One Is Hikaru game!" Then they began to circle around me, making me confused and slightly dizzy. "Now, guess which one's Hikaru!"

I stared at them for a few seconds, then pointed to the one standing on the right. "You're Hikaru, and the other is Kaoru," I said proudly. The twins stared at me with disbelief on their faces. "Yep, she's definitely related to you Haruhi," they both grumbled.

A young blonde haired boy came running up to me. "Hi Naomi-chan!" he exclaimed. "My name's Mitskuni Honeynozuka, but you can call me Honey-senpai!" This kid looked about ten years old, he couldn't be a high schooler! "That's Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori-senpai!" Honey pointed to a tall dark figure standing behind him. The man nodded a hello to me.

"So, Naomi," Haruhi cut in. "We should get you changed into your new uniform." She took my hand and led me toward the dressing room. We passed by a big and strange looking door. "Um, I hate to be a bother, but what's behind that door?"

Tamaki froze. His eyes widened in fear as Haruhi explained. "Oh, that door," she frowned. "That door leads to Nekozawa—"

"Did someone call my name?" A voice crept from behind the now opening door. I could see Tamaki shivering behind Kyoya as a dark cloaked man began to approach me. "I am Nekozawa, little girl," he said, his aura darkening.

"Hey!" Haruhi yelled. "Go back to your room, and leave my cousin alone!" Nekozawa frowned and crawled back behind the door and slammed it.

Haruhi sighed in relief. "Just to warn you now, never utter his name," Haruhi said as she began to drag me toward the dressing room. I looked back at the Host Club. 'This is gonna be a fun year,' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, let me get one thing off my chest.<strong>

**I AM SO SORRY IF I SPELLED ALL THEIR NAMES WRONG OR IF I GOT THEIR PERSONALITIES WRONG!**

**So leave a review and tell me what ya think, kay? Chapter 3 will be posted in a few.**

**~Foxy-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**XS This chapter's short again... Geez I'm bad... Anyway here's Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it's... shortness... God dammit...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Um, are you sure that it's okay if I use this?" I peeked through the curtain of the large dressing room, holding the dress out so Haruhi could see it. "Oh, it's fine," she said. "Its not like I'm gonna use it, when everyone thinks I'm a dude." I shrugged and pulled the dress back in and looked at it.

It was a yellow fitted-bodice dress. It had a pointed white collar and red loosely-bowed tie. The high-cut bishop sleeves ended with white cuffs. The skirt was calf-length and somewhat puffy. Crinolines were used to maintain the bell shape. In the corner of the room, there was a pair of white tights and black slip-on flats to go with it.

I quickly pulled the dress and the tights on, slipped the shoes on, and looked in the large mirror. I stared at my hair for a little, then pulled them into high pigtails using the red ribbons that I had. I pulled the curtain open and walked out.

Haruhi looked up at me and smiled. "Oh my God," she said. "You look amazing, Naomi." I smiled and blushed. "Thanks," I muttered. Then, Haruhi came up and hugged me. "I missed you so much," she whispered into my ear. I squeezed her small body tightly. "Me too," I whispered back.

We both walked out of the dressing room, and it felt like the whole world was staring me down. Each host looked up one by one and watched as me and Haruhi walked toward their little group. Honey ran up behind me and jumped onto my back. "Wow, you look really cute Naomi-chan!" he exclaimed. "Thank you, Honey-senpai," I said shyly. All the boys nodded their heads in agreement with Honey.

Honey climbed off my back as I walked over to the small couch in the middle of the room. "School hasn't begun yet, so you can hang out here until the bell rings," Haruhi said as she followed me. I nodded and sat down. Haruhi ran over to one of the tables that had my stuff on it and brought my bag over to me. "Here you go," she sighed. "Make yourself comfortable."

I opened my backpack and pulled out my new book that I had started to read on the flight to Japan. I opened the book to the last page I was on and began to read. But before I could even get through the first sentence, I felt a double aura creeping up behind me.

"Hey there," Hikaru muttered from behind the couch on my left side. "Whatcha reading?" Kaoru said from the other side. I could already sense these two were up to no good. "Um, well it's this mystery novel about some kid whose brother disappeared suddenly, and he's trying to find out where he went," I explained, but they didn't seem to care much. They were both twirling my hair around their fingers. I began to get a little nervous, and I quickly closed my book.

"Are you nervous?" Hikaru quietly mumbled into my ear. He walked around the couch and sat really close to me. Kaoru followed. "It's alright, you don't have to be," Kaoru whispered into my other ear, meanwhile sliding his hand into mine. I didn't realize until now that I was massively blushing.

The bell suddenly rung and I could hear students bustling outside the door. "Um, well, I have to go now, so..." I stood up and slid my book into my bag and pulled it over my shoulder. "I guess I'll see you later," I told the boys before walking out into the hallway.

I didn't know what to think. I had never been that close to a boy before, let alone two. I was having mixed emotions. I was nervous, scared, excited, and confused at the same time. I sighed and walked to class, still thinking about the carrot-top twins.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's done. Chapter 4 will come a little later, tomorrow's my last day of Winter Break... So leave a review and let me know what you guys think.<strong>

**~Foxy-chan**

**P.S.: The description for the dress was from Wikipedia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry chapter 4 came so late, I had a lot to do for school. But it's here now, so don't panic!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Oh my God. I couldn't think at all today. All I thought about was Hikaru and Kaoru. I didn't know if I liked them or if I was creeped out by them. I decided to spend some time with them to get to know them better.

I walked with Haruhi at the end of the day back to Music Room #3. As we walked in, the boys were talking amongst themselves. Tamaki looked up and smiled. "Hello, ladies," he said as we joined the group. I looked over at the twins.

They were sitting at a table together, having a conversation between themselves. I quietly stood a few feet away and watched them. Then Hikaru looked up and turned his head. After a second, Hikaru noticed me looking in their direction. I quickly turned away and felt my cheeks burn. I peeked at them in the corner of my eye. Hikaru tapped his brother's shoulder and pointed towards me. Once Kaoru looked at me, I looked down at the floor. My cheeks felt incredibly hot.

I took a quick glance at the boys before slightly turning my head toward them. They both caught my glance and smiled. Hikaru whispered something to Kaoru, and Kaoru nodded. They looked back at me. I felt like something bad was about to happen, but that thought quickly disappeared when both of them simultaneously stood up and walked toward me. My whole face felt red hot as they approached me.

"Hey there, duckling," Hikaru cooed as he hung his arm around my neck. They already had a nickname for me. Wonderful. "H-hello," I stammered as I began playing with the strap on my backpack. I was nervous. I had no idea what to say or do or even think. My heart and my stomach fluttered with nervousness and excitement. I felt my cheeks reddening as Kaoru wrapped his arms around me. "You know you're blushing like mad right now," he whispered, a smirk creeping on his face. I hadn't realized how bad I was blushing and quickly hid my face in my hands. Now I felt another emotion: embarrassment.

The twins giggled. I felt so terrible. I had a big mixture of emotions stirring in my heart. I felt Kaoru's arms slowly lower and felt a large shadow cover my small little body. I slowly turned around and looked up to see Kyoya giving the twins an evil stare. There was a bright glare in his glasses that shielded his dark eyes. He stared down at the twins, seeming quite disturbed about something. "Hikaru, Kaoru," he seemed to growl at them. "Tamaki would like to have a word about our next gathering." The twins nodded silently and began to walk toward the group. Hikaru waved to me, and Kaoru blew a kiss. I blushed and looked at the floor.

I felt Kyoya's heavy hand land on my shoulder. I looked up at him, and his gaze seemed lighter than before. I could see his brown eyes shimmering in the light. He smirked down at me and his hand slowly dropped to my back. "Ms. Wendall?" he said softly. "It's Naomi," I said, falling into his gaze. He chuckled and stood up straighter. "May I have a word with you?" He asked, and before I could give an answer, we had already started out the door and down the stairs.

We didn't speak a word until we were outside. I walked ahead of Kyoya, admiring the beautiful sunny afternoon. I closed my eyes and let the wind ruffle my skirt and hair. I felt a cherry blossom petal fall on my nose and blew it off. I watched it fly away, maneuvering through the wind. Kyoya stepped up behind me. "I know how you feel about the Hitachiin's," he said softly, but loud enough so I could hear him. I spun around, unaware of his knowledge. "I'm sorry, did I startle you Ms. Naomi?" he said comfortingly. I sighed, trying to calm myself down. He turned his back to me. "I mean, it's pretty obvious. The way you look and act around them is a dead giveaway," he chuckled, looking out onto the large and vast schoolyard. "But I can also see that you don't know how to deal with these feelings. You're nervous about it. You don't what you're supposed to do, what you're supposed to say. You just need to calm down, Naomi."

He turned around and smiled. The wind blew lightly against him, making his dark hair flutter. There was no glare in his glasses, only his eyes. He seemed nice and calm, unlike what Haruhi warned me about. He sighed and began to walk towards me. "Can I tell you a secret? Something that I wouldn't share with anyone except people who are close to Haruhi?" he asked once he was close to me. His tone became serious suddenly and I knew this was important. I nodded, not saying a word. He looked toward the school with a serious face. I stood in curiosity awaiting his reply. "Ever since your cousin came here, she seemed to lighten the whole place up," he began. "She brought smiles to all the hosts, even Mori. She was special in her own way." He stopped. I looked at his face again. He was smiling. A tiny pink blush crept up on his cheeks. "She was special to me. I admired her from a distance, admired her compassion and care for everyone around her. She was so kind and sweet, and I liked that."

At that moment I realized what he was trying to say. He liked Haruhi. No, not liked. Loved her. He was in love with her from the start. He just never told anyone before. Now he told me. At that point I swore on my life that I would not tell Haruhi about this.

Kyoya stuck his hands in his pockets and looked gloomily at the floor. "But, it's obvious she likes Tamaki, so why bother," he said. That was it? That's why he didn't tell her? Wow. Just wow. I suddenly burst into laughter without thinking. Kyoya stared at me, confusion on his face. "What? What is it?" he asked as I wiped away the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry," I said through giggles. "That's why you can't tell her? Really? That's so stupid!" Kyoya stared at me, and I couldn't tell whether he was hurt or confused. I finally calmed myself down. "Why don't you tell her your feelings?" I asked trying not to laugh again. "You know, she did talk to me about you guys. But the one guy she talked about most, the one she said she really liked, was you." Kyoya's eyes widened. I could tell he was suprised. I continued. "Look, she may hang out with Tamaki-senpai a lot, but that doesn't mean she likes him. Just tell her how you feel."

Kyoya walked up to me as I finished my small speech. He looked at me, our eyes locked onto each other. He smiled at me warmly. "Thank you," he said as he hugged my small body. I was alarmed by the sudden gesture, but I felt warm and fuzzy inside. Once he let go, he began to walk back toward the school building. "Oh, and Ms. Naomi?" he turned towards me. "Practice what you preach."

And then he left, leaving me standing in the middle of the courtyard dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>So, leave a review, because I need to know if I did something wrong or if I messed something up.<strong>

**And I am SOOOO sorry for those of you who ship Tamaki X Haruhi! I ship them myself, but I thought I would shake things up a little. So please no hate comments...**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Foxy-chan**


End file.
